Ancelotti Family
The Ancelotti family is a family founded in the 1900s by a few Italian and Italian-American people Around the 1970s, the Ancelottis started a war with the Gambetti crime family. In 1972, one of the Gambettis' central members, Jon Gravelli, almost killed the leader of the Ancelottis, but spared him. The family also started a war with the Messina crime family. The Ancelottis seem to be in a good relationship with the Pavano crime family, though the family's relationship with the Lupisella crime family is unknown. In 1978, the Don of the Ancelottis died or was killed. His nephew, Giovanni Ancelotti, became the family's new Don. Around that time, the Gambettis also got a new Don, Jon Gravelli. Around the 1990s, a new crime family, the Pegorino crime family, wanted to be a part of the Commission, however, the Ancelottis and other crime families were against the idea and refused to give a seat to the Pegorinos. The Pegorinos started a war with the Ancelottis, as they are the weakest members in the Commission. By 2008 and today, the Ancelottis are still members of the Commission, and they still in a war against the Gambettis, the Messinas, and the Pegorinos. The Pegorinos hire the Irish Mob as extra muscle, and use them as hitmen against the Ancelottis. The leader of the Irish Mob, Gerald and Patrick McReary hire Niko Bellic as a hitman to kill high ranking Ancelotti members. At first, Packie, Niko, Michael Keane, and Gordon Sargent attack an Ancelotti front and steal a bag of money from the place. The Ancelottis attempt to stop them, but many members there are killed by the small group. Next, Gerald "Gerry" sends Niko to kill Anthony Spoleto, known as "Tony Black", the Ancelottis long-time Capo. Niko put a bomb at the buttom of Tony's car, and when Tony reach to a meeting place, the bomb exploded and kills Tony and the rest of members. Gerry kills an Albanian biker, that was meant to meet with Frank Garone, another Capo of the Ancelottis. Gerry had Niko dress up as the Albanian, and after a long chase Frank is killed. Meanwhile, Soldato Rocco Pelosi hires Luis Fernando Lopez and Gay Tony, as they are in debt to the family. He tells them to come to a golf field, and tells them that they need to get information from a Messina associate about a few enemies of the Ancelottis inside the Messinas. After learning about the people, Luis is sent to kill two targets. A very expensive set of diamonds are about to be used in a deal between the Lost MC, the Pegorinos and the Jewish Mob. The Ancelottis, through Rocco, send Luis to steal the diamonds. Luis is able to disrupt the deal and steal the diamonds. Niko then kidnaps Gracie Ancelotti, Giovanni's daughter, and holds her for ransom, until the Pegorinos and the Irish Mob can get the diamonds back. Giovanni allied himself with the criminal Ray Bulgarin and his Russian Mafia, who wanted to kill Niko Bellic. The deal is interrupted by Bulgarin and Gracie escapes with Luis and Gay Tony, while the Diamonds are lost after a shootout. Later, Phil Bell, an associate of the Pegorinos, sends Niko Bellic to kill Giovanni's right-hand man, Charles Matteo. Niko arrives to Matteo's hideout, and kills him after he tried to escape through a Maverick. Giovanni, angry at Luis and Tony, sends Rocco and Vince to tell Luis that one of them must to die, and they think that Tony should die. At Tony's club, Luis decides not to kill him, and instead, kills Vince, though he let Rocco live due to him being a made man. Members * Giovanni Ancelotti (leader) * Grace Ancelotti (boss's daughter) * Rocco Pelosi (deceased) * Antonio Rivette (deceased) Category:Families Category:Families established in the 1900s